


Cheating

by a_t_rain



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Barrayaran and Jacksonian mindsets are not completely compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [作弊](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012210) by [sglottalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk)



“I’m never doing that with you again if you keep _cheating._ ”

“Was not.”

“Were. Ivan, wasn’t she cheating?”

“I’m staying out of this.”

“Some friend _you_ are ... Tej, your sister _so totally_ cheated.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re going to tell me that was a sequence of contortions a normal human being could perform ... Let’s see _you_ do it.”

“It isn’t cheating to take advantage of your _natural abilities_. I say she won fair and square.”

“But it isn’t supposed to be _competitive_.” Byerly rolled his eyes. “ _Jacksonians!_ Who ever heard of trying to _win the mirror dance?_ ”


End file.
